A New York City Christmas
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Booth takes Brennan on a Christmas holiday to New York. That’s all I’m going to tell you. Christmas fluff. What did you expect?


**A New York City Christmas**

**A/N: The lyrics are Rob Thomas' "A New York City Christmas", and I just thought it would be a fun song to work with. **

**Summary: Booth takes Brennan on a Christmas holiday to New York. That's all I'm going to tell you. Christmas fluff. What did you expect?**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The song is not mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**

_

* * *

_

Call on your angels  
Come down to the city  
Crowd around the big tree  
All you strangers who know me  
Bring your compassion  
Your understanding  
Lord, how we need it  
On this New York City Christmas

"Absolutely not Booth," said Dr Temperance Brennan, while examining a very old skeleton. "I am not going to New York with you."

"Bones, have you ever been to New York for Christmas?" asked an exasperated Special Agent Seeley Booth. "Have you ever been anywhere for Christmas?" Brennan stood up straight and looked at Booth.

"Yes, once I went on an archaeology dig in Mexico, that just happened to be over Christmas," Brennan replied. "But, I'm still not going."

"That doesn't count. You need a holiday Bones. Everybody else has gone."

"Where?"

"Zach went back to Michigan, Hodgins and Angela are going to Hawaii tomorrow, and Cam's gone to France." Booth paused. "And I'm going to New York, and you are coming with me."

"I really have no choice, do I?"

"No Bones. You really don't." Booth gave her a charm smile.

_Damn that smile,_ she thought. _It always works!_ Brennan sighed. She was beaten. "Fine," she said. "I'll go." Booth smiled his charm smile again.

"Great!" he said. "I got us train tickets there and back. We're leaving on Saturday, so you have three days left to work, but you also have to pack and be happy."

"You already got the tickets?" Brennan asked. "How did you know I'd say yes?"

"Call it a gut feeling." Booth smiled again and Brennan sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

**_Three days later  
_**Booth pulled Brennan through the busy train station, trying to find the train. 

"Why did I decide to come?" she muttered to herself. Then she spotted their train, but Booth hadn't. "Booth!" she called. "Booth!! It's over there!" She pulled him towards the train and they got into the first class carriage.

"Booth, you got first class tickets?" asked Brennan as they sat down.

"Yeah," he replied. "I figured that since I had to push you to come with me, I could make up for it with first class seats."

"So what are we going to do in New York?"

"Well, we are going to do some Christmas shopping at some of the best stores in America, and we can go to the Museum of Natural History," Booth noticed her face light up, "and the Empire State Building, and skating at the Rockefeller Centre, and we can see the giant tree."

"Sounds like…fun," said Brennan, smiling.

_Yeah I'm sending you a merry New York Christmas  
and a prayer for peace on earth within our time  
Hear the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah  
We understand them, now more than ever_

The train arrived in Grand Central station and Booth and Brennan walked out to the road. Booth hailed a cab and soon they were on their way to the Plaza Hotel. Within minutes they had arrived.

"Reservation for Booth," he said at the front desk.

"Here you are sir," replied the receptionist, handing him the key. "I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay." Brennan started to open her mouth to say that they weren't married, but Booth jumped in and Brennan closed her mouth again.

"Thank you very much," he said, putting his arm around her waist. "I'm sure we'll love it here."

In the elevator, Brennan pulled away from Booth and stared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not married to you Booth!" cried Brennan. "I can't believe you said that we were married!"

"I didn't. I _implied_ it when I put my arm around your waist but, I swear, I didn't _say_ we were married."

"Not even when you made the reservation?"

"Not even then." The elevator stopped and opened its doors with a _ding!_ announcing that it had reached its destination. When they stepped out, Brennan looked around.

"Booth, these are all suites," she said, confused.

"I know," he answered.

"Are you sure we're on the right floor?" Booth paused in front of a door and faced her.

"Positive," he said handing her the key. "Look, here's our room." Brennan looked at the number on the key and was surprised to note that it was the same number that was on the door.

"Booth, you got a suite?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yup," replied Booth. Brennan yawned and Booth opened the door. "You'd better get to bed." And with that, Booth swept her up into his arms and carried her into the suite.

"Booth?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed," was his reply. Booth carried Brennan into a room and dropped her on the bed. She found the covers and pulled them over herself. "Goodnight, Bones," whispered Booth.

"Goodnight Booth," she replied.

_So call on your angels  
You're beaten and broken  
It's time that we mended  
So they don't fade with the season  
Let our mercy be the gifts we lay  
From Brooklyn and to Broadway  
Celebrate each and every day  
of this New York City Christmas_

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and rays of sunlight met them. She rolled over and looked at the clock, and was amazed to see that it was already 9:00 am. She got out of bed, yawned, stretched, and looked down at her attire. _Why am I in the clothes I wore yesterday?_ she thought. Then it dawned on her. _Booth put me to bed and I was too tired to change._ She yawned again and left her room. The first smell that reached her nose was the smell of fresh coffee. As she entered the kitchenette, Booth looked up and smiled.

"Morning Bones!" he said. Brennan made no reply, but went straight to the coffee pot and poured some into a mug. She sipped at it and smiled.

"Good morning, Booth," she finally replied. "Mmmm…you make good coffee."

"Well, thank you. I thought so myself" he checked his watch "about 45 minutes ago." He grinned at her. "I never knew you were the type to sleep in Bones."

"Hey, I was tired," Brennan pointed out. "It didn't help that I hadn't slept in almost 2 days."

"True," said Booth, sipping at his coffee. Brennan looked around for food and settled herself down with a banana.

"So, what are we going to do first?" she asked through a mouthful of banana.

"First, we're going to find a place to eat breakfast," Booth replied. "Then, we are going to start Christmas shopping."

"But I don't do Christmas shopping Booth."

"That's all about to change, Bones. It's all about to change." Booth stood up and carried his mug and Brennan's banana peel over to the sink. He dropped the peel in the garbage and set his mug down, before turning back to Brennan. "Now go get dressed Bones. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Brennan stood up and walked to the bathroom. As she stepped into the shower she thought, _how did Booth manage to talk me into this?_

_Yeah I'm sending you a merry New York Christmas  
and a prayer for peace on earth within our time  
Hear the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah  
We understand them, now more than ever  
Merry New York Christmas_

_**One week later  
**_"Tempe," whispered Booth. "Tempe, wake up." He shook her gently. "Tempe." She rolled over and smiled in her sleep. "Bones!"

"What?" Tempe shot up like she was fired out of a cannon. She looked to her left and saw Booth there. "Booth? What's wrong? You resorted to calling me Bones."

"Nothing's wrong," Booth sounded excited, but in a good way. "It's Christmas!"

"Oh." Tempe's eyes lit up. "You got up early and decorated, didn't you?"

"Finished decorating," corrected Booth. "So come on! You have to open your presents!" With a yawn, Tempe got out of bed, put on a robe and followed Booth out to the mini lounge. Booth had already picked out a present from under the small tree.

"Here Tempe," he said holding it out. "This one's for you." She bent down and picked out another one from the tree.

"And this one's for you," she said. They swapped gifts, and Booth read the tag. He looked up at Tempe, who was still fighting the ribbon.

"Tempe?" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You put 'Love, Bones' on this." Tempe blushed.

"That's because when I didn't know who I was, Joy or Temperance, I knew I would always be your Bones."

"Thank you." Tempe put her gift down and walked over to Booth. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"No, thank you, Seeley," she whispered. "For giving me an immortal identity. Merry Christmas Seeley Booth." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before returning to her present. Booth opened his gift and his eyes widened.

"Wow, thanks Tempe!" he cried, holding up the red sweater. "I can wear this later!" Tempe finally got the ribbon off and looked up at Booth.

"What are we doing later?" she asked.

"Open your present and you'll find out." Booth gave her a charm smile. Tempe tore back the paper, lifted the lid of the box, and gasped.

"Seeley Booth!" she exclaimed. Inside the box, was a brand new pair of beautiful, perfect, white figure skates. "We're going skating later?"

"No," replied Booth, with a smile still on his face. "We're going skating now." Tempe gaped at him.

"Now?"

"Now." Tempe sighed, and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a cab by Special Agent Seeley Booth.

_Call on your angels  
Come down to the city  
Let's crowd around the big tree  
All you strangers you know me  
Bring your compassion  
Bring your forgiveness  
Lord how we need it  
On this New York City Christmas_

The cab pulled up in front of the Rockefeller Centre, and Seeley pulled Tempe out. They walked to a bench and Tempe pulled out her new skates. Seeley tied up his skates, and then he helped Tempe tie hers.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome," replied Seeley. "Come on. Let's skate." Seeley led Tempe onto the ice and turned so that he was facing her.

"I haven't skated in a long time."

"Then hold onto my hands," said Seeley, holding out his gloved hands. Tempe clasped onto them, and held them tightly. Seeley began skating slowly backwards.

"You can skate backwards?" asked Tempe.

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was young."

"I haven't been skating since before…" she trailed off and looked at Seeley. They both knew what she had almost said.

"Well it's about time you remembered how," Seeley replied, lightening the mood. "Come on." He continued to skate backwards until he was sure Tempe had gotten the hang of it. He let go of one hand and moved to her side.

"Seeley, if you keep holding my hand, somebody's going to think we're together," said Tempe, laughing.

"Would it really be that bad?" Seeley questioned.

"What?" Tempe asked

"If we were together," he replied.

"No, I mean, well, you have Cam and all my 'relationships' have ended badly, sometimes before they even started." Tempe struggled over her answer, and she was usually not one to be at a loss for words.

"Tempe, Cam is just Cam. She's a good friend, but nothing more."

"But you slept with her."

"Yeah, but I didn't take her to New York with me. She asked me where I was going, I told her, and she asked to come. I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to come with me," Seeley paused. "Outside the diner, before Zach knocked on the window, there was a 'moment', as Rebecca would call it, but it was interrupted. I made a deal with God, Bones. I said that if He would give us another moment, I wouldn't waste it." They stopped skating and Seeley turned to face Temperance. Her eyes were shining, reflecting all the love in the world, as were his. "I consider this a moment. Merry Christmas…Bones." And with that, he leaned towards her and his lips softly met hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she snaked her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

_This,_ she thought, _is the best Christmas ever._

_Yeah, I'm sending you a Merry New York Christmas  
And a prayer for peace on Earth  
It's not too late  
Yeah the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah  
We understand them  
We understand them  
Merry Christmas  
(Oh Christmas)  
Yes, a New York City Christmas  
(Oh Christmas)  
Merry New York Christmas_

_**January 2007. Back at the Jeffersonian.  
**_Angela bounced happily into her best friend's office where she found Booth sitting on the couch.

"Knock, knock!" she said, while knocking on the knocking on the door. "So…?"

"So…what, Ange?" asked Brennan, who was sitting behind her computer.

"So, how was your New York City Christmas?" replied Angela, as if it should be obvious.

"Fun," said Brennan, still typing away. "Booth gave me a pair of skates."

"Booth gave you a pair of skates?" squealed Angela.

"Booth, is still in the room, you know," said Booth from the couch. "Yes, Angela, I gave her a pair of skates."

"Actually, he gave me more than that," spoke Brennan, finally moving from her computer.

"And what would that be?" questioned Angela.

"Nope, you have to tell me what happened in Hawaii with Hodgins first."

Angela sighed. "Fine," she said. "But only because I can't contain myself any longer." She dug in her pocket and pulled out her keys. She lifted one up to them, and saw the confused expressions. "He asked me to move in with him. I said yes, and then we had the most amazing Christmas Eve sex you can get."

"Christmas Day sex is way better," murmured Brennan.

"What?" Brennan blushed deeply.

"She said: 'Christmas Day sex is way better'," replied Booth. Angela's eyes widened. "And I have to agree with her. Christmas Day sex is better than Christmas Eve sex."

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" demanded Angela.

"Ange, Christmas Day sex is better because men ask you to move in with them on Christmas Eve, and then you have sex," said Brennan. "Christmas Day sex usually involves a proposal over a romantic candlelight dinner in fancy clothes, previous to the amazing sex."

"What kind of proposal?" asked Angela suspiciously. Brennan held out her left hand and Angela gasped.

"A proposal, of marriage," said all three together.

**

* * *

A/N: Honestly, what did you think? Bear in mind, I wrote this between doing my mountains of homework and summatives. Reviews are good Christmas presents…**


End file.
